final_nights_awakefandomcom-20200213-history
Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined
' Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined' or is just simply known as Final Nights 4 is the fourth and final game in the series, and is a point-and-click puzzle survival horror game made in Unreal Engine 4 by LiamJoly. Plot In Final Nights 4 you will explore the original Fredbear's Family Diner from 2 different perspectives. one perspective is in 1973, The other is in 2017 In 1973 You will play as Henry Stillwater, the founder of Fredbear's and the man with a vision. Working together with Afton Robotics to make a restaurant that the whole family can enjoy. Sadly your night-guard quit without any rime or reason, he just failed to show up one day. So until you find a replacement you take the job yourself. It's only then you start seeing the truth of what the man behind the robots has been doing. In 2017 You play Max Donovan, a paranormal investigator who's gotten an anonymous tip about the sudden disappearance of Henry Stillwater. You go to the abandoned Fredbear's location to try and find the truth, not knowing something restless and rotting is out there. Gameplay In final nights 4, you have 5 investigations as Max Donovan. These are free roam with small puzzles. the first animatronic you encounter is the puppet whom you must avoid by watching its show without it being seen (without shining your light directly at it). At the end of each investigation a new night starts. During each night you will play as Henry Stillwater. The first two animatronics you encounter are fredbear and springbonnie. Fredbear will traverse the restaurant looking for people to serve, if he doesn’t find any he will shut off the electricity to save money. Springbonnie will look for intruders but can only detect you if you move. If you move, it's game over. Characters 1973 characters: Henry Stillwater Fredbear (1973) Spring Bonnie (1973) Puppet Master & Puppets (1973) 2017 characters: Max Donavan New Fredbear (2017) New Spring Bonnie (2017) Old Fredbear (2017) Old Spring Bonnie (2017) Puppet Master & Puppets (2017) Unknown Dated Characters: Burnt Freddy Burnt Foxy Reaper Puppet Tips For investigation one, you will encounter The Puppet and his Doll. To beat this, you must only react against the doll, meaning that when the puppet pops out, don't do anything. When the doll pops out however, he will be in one of two locations: Next to the purple curtain or inside the purple curtain's hole. Shine your light if the doll is next to the purple curtain, and interact with the curtain if the doll is inside the curtain's hole. Trivia * Final Nights 3 was originally going to be the final game in the series until the creator decided to make one more game to help with developing games. Teasers & Trailers It's Time|Teaser Trailer Final Nights 4 Fates Entwined REVEAL TRAILER|Reveal Trailer The Technology Behind Final Nights 4 Fates Entwined Model+progression-raztxjzy.png|Fredbear Model. Highresscreenshot00011-f8j7jwba.jpg Highresscreenshot00012-jgtx87sp.png Highresscreenshot00014-rvib6tij.png Highresscreenshot00015-rftnhkjt.png Highresscreenshot00017-gea4tyaw.png Highresscreenshot00019-bdmjfvkk.jpg Teaser1 by jeliliam-dbl2zig.png Teaser1 by jeliliam-dbl2zigbright.png Fn43-jtz7qxbj.png 462593-v3.jpg 1034090-r7my55mu-v3.jpg SaveThem.png Category:Games